rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Veron Es'ir
Veron Gerard Es'ir-Cyredarnith ''' (Vaeh-Ronn Gerr-Ard Ess-eer) is the bastard, crosbreed son of Imek Es'ir and Arisal Cyredarnith. He has been dubbed '''Phoenix by his mother and friends, due to his constant use of pyromancy and the creations he makes with them, usually in likeness of the Es'ir family crest, the Desert Phoenix. A philosopher, warrior and brawler with the fiery heart for adventure, Veron is wild, yet a very kind individual, a trait inherited, perhaps, from his father. Veron is created and role-played by Matt. History This section covers the biographical history of Veron Es'ir. Origin and Early Life Veron was born of a love affair between Imek Es'ir, a Human/Auspah crossbreed, and Arisal Cyredarnith, an Elven descendant of the Cadarn Clan in Nardah. This was where his mother was travelling at the time, she stayed there until her gestation period was over, and she gave birth to a light brown-haired baby, which was her hair color at birth as well, bearing more Elven traits than that of the Es'ir, yet, still he was and is proud of his heritage. For some time, he and his mother did some travelling together until he reached maturity, which for his own strange aging pattern was that of a humans. Their travels included many things, including Veron once being sent off to the Wizard's tower, only for him to be kicked out for singeing the hair off of another apprentice with fire magic, an honest mistake, and then eventually setting the Archmage's robes on fire with a snap of his finger. This was, indeed, his discovery of pyromancy, and with this, he began to do all he could to study magic, and study the world and all of its inhabitants, he became somewhat a philosopher, and displayed prodigious ability in magic, especially fire. As the years went on and he neared maturity, his hair began to lighten, until it was completely silver, his features were always seen as attractive, and he had many wild relationships with random women, which influenced what he could create with fire. One day, at the age of about thirteen, upon returning to the place of his birth with his mother, he went out for a casual stroll in the desert, the usual waterskins and light clothing accompanied him, he found himself lost and directionless as soon his waterskins conveniently fell and emptied out onto the ground. A stubborn fellow, he continued to wander to where he thought was home, only to be wandering aimlessly toward the Dominion Tower. With that, he collapsed to his knees and the rest of him fell foward, planting his face into the ground. A dream, perhaps a vision, came to him, strange and vivid: it depicted him following a Desert Phoenix throughout the desert and back home. Once he reached home and saw his mother, he gave her a hug and followed the bird once more throughout the desert, and out, seemingly in no need of water. As soon as they reached Shantay, the Phoenix had teleported him off to Karamja where he met the Obsidian Tzhaar creatures of the Tzhaar City. He found himself surprised that he was unafraid when some of the warriors and artisans of their primitive society approached him and spoke with him, and he proceeded to watch what they did with the stone and the lava, how they formed their obsidian weapons, and even worked with the rare onyx, making dark jewelry and all. The most intriguing sight he saw was the Tzhaar-Mej, and their use of fire magic, he was nothing short of baffled. Finally, the Phoenix appeared next to him once more, transporting him to see his father, Imek. Able to watch him work with fire, and it revealed to him his blood-lines, though he wasn't sure what to believe then. Imek shunned him, and turned him away, calling him a bastard son, with that, Veron became saddened and was transported back to his home, this time on the back of the Phoenix, when he landed, all went black for just a moment as he sank back into reality. He had been awakened by his mother, and a group of Nardah citizens, including some of his friends, and ex-girlfriends. Daesal gave him water and placed him onto the back of a camel as they rode back home. This dream, no, this vision, had inspired him to become a true pyromancer. Thus, he began training his mind, and his body to be able to handle new forms and styles with fire, searching for a master, for five years he travelled the world to find himself. After those five years were up, he returned, his brown hair now turned silver, in the likeness of his mother, he offered her a gentle smile upon return. To which she rushed to him and hugged him. He was adorned in a red garb, distinctly more Elven in make, and he began to tell his story, explaining why he had left home; it was the vision that he was given upon his travel throughout the desert. With this, Veron began his adventures throughout the world, in truth, he has begun his search for his father, Imek; armed with only a scimitar and his magics, his first stop was Falador bar with his new friend Eli Rovin. His next stop was on the way to Nardah, meeting Asy Es'ir, his distant niece, they are actually of similar age. Along the way, while Eli, Veron and Asy found themselves resting in Al Kharid, and while Asy and Veron were out, he met a Half-Elven girl, Ksenia, with whom he made an almost immediate connection. He watched her take down a greasy fellow, someone she thought would be buying from her father. Veron simply chuckled and then approached her, questioning what she was after, even though he had heard most of it, he simply smiled, and the two began to talk more in depth on what they were both after. So, they made their way together toward Nardah, to see if they could find her father, while visiting his mother. They ended up camping near the night time, and then after a heated makeout session, they both agreed that it was best they focus on their task at hand. Notable Relationships *Imek Es'ir- Imek is Veron's biological father, and their relationship remains at large due to them not seeing one another. *Eli Rovin- Eli is Veron's friend and wingman, Eli is viewed as the more mischevious end of the two, usually more wanting the company of women. *Asyria Es'ir- Asy is Veron's distant niece several times removed, and they have befriended one another. *Cerilyn Es'ir- Veron's half sister, the two have only recently been acquaitned. *Ksenia- Veron's travelling partner and girlfriend. Trivia *Veron's (Alternate spelling is Verron) first name means peacekeeper in Elven, while his sub-surname, Cyredarnith, means Warriors of Fire. Veron's first name, at least in his younger years, became a contradictory statement, as he was considered the wild child of his town. Cyredarnith is considered fitting due to his status as a pyromancer. *Veron was born with light-brown hair and amber eyes; only growing to become silver in his maturity. The eyes are a trait shaired by his mother and father both, and his eyes are a stark amber. *Veron was originally intended to be a character suited for the Religious or Military Caste of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, and was to be known as Veron Cyredarnith, the son a Worshipper male and a female, and to be known only as Phoenix. *Unsurprisingly, or surprisingly, enough, Veron's favorite color happens to be red. *Veron as a child was given the choice to take his mother's or his father's last name, to which he took the Es'ir surname, as he liked the sound of it, and it was shorter. Category:Es'ir Clan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Crossbreeds Category:Bastard Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Kharidian Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Menaphite